THE VOICE OF MY HEART
by Palmon
Summary: The voice from Kouji's heart and he speaks out his thoughts. Written in his POV with a bit of Kouichi/Kouji(brotherly love) Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hi! It's me, Palmon again! Hope you like my fanfics. This one is my first character fic=) Anyway, please don't forget to review!!  
  
P.S. This is all written in Kouji's POV.  
  
THE VOICE OF MY HEART- MY PAST  
  
Everybody knew my name. Kouji Minamoto, the most distant guy in the whole world. Nobody really understood me, they just pretended to. I did't care after all. Now, let me start from my family background.  
  
It all began when I was about three. My family fell apart. I still didn't understand why Mum didn't take me with her as well. Why did she have to take Kouichi away from me? He was the only one who cared about me and I shared all my thoughts with him. I guess the answer was that Mum loved him much more than me. This was the only possible answer. Stupid Dad. He was the one who started all this. If he didn't love Mum, so why did he marry her in the first place? The day when I saw Mum taking Kouichi away, I felt neglected. Nobody truly loved me, even my family. I stood by the opened door. "Kouji," I heard Kouichi whispered my name for the last time. Then, the door closed and that was the last time I saw my Mum and Kouichi.  
  
The more I thought about my Dad, the more I hated him. Not long after my Mum left, he re-married another woman. I refused to call her "Mum". Why? Because she's not my mother! I always called her by her name, but most of the time I never talked to her and either to my Dad. I hated him. Did life has to be this painful? For some people, they really enjoyed life. But for unfortunate people like me, life was never good.  
  
I never liked school. Crazy girls flick their hair and eyelashes at me. I pretend not to see them at all. I would walk away from them, I had enough. I liked being alone, the only thing I loved. It felt peaceful and I could think things through on my own. People always asked me why did I have to be like this. I did not trust anybody, even my family. The only one I believe was myself. I did not need anybody close to me. People would say I was pushing them away, but I didn't care what they say behind my back.  
  
Was I born to be alone? No, I finally found the true answer. Nobody was meant to be alone, even me. Nobody. We were all meant to have somebody close to us. They were friends and I learn all these from my adventure when I met them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. The Adventure

Author's note: How's chapter one? Hope you are liking this=) Keep on reading and review!!! Arigatou^0^  
  
THE VOICE OF MY HEART- THE ADVENTURE  
  
Them, my real friends. Takuya, the leader who showed me the importance of friendship. I didn't like him that much when I first met him. He was totally opposite to me. He was optimistic and out- going, not like me at all. Now, he was one of my best friends whom I can share my thoughts and I trust him. Junpei, well, he's one of us. Although he always tried to attract Izumi's attention, he was brave after all. He even fought a Woodmon with his own hands. Couldn't believe it, huh? Anyway, he was a friendly guy. Tomoki, he was an innocent boy and he needed protection from us elders. He was mature for his age and easy-going. I remembered when I saved him down in the labyrinth. I didn't know why I decided to help him even I barely knew him at first. I guess, I couldn't stand seeing him in danger and not do anything about it. Izumi, the only girl who was different from the ones I met. She was strong and nice. Once again, she was also the one whom I saved number of times without knowing why. First, I saved her from the Woodmon, then I protected her from the controlled Tomoki when he was attacking her with a lighted firewood. I even lent her my jacket even though I was freezing cold myself. I must be out of my character. I mean, it's not like the old me. I understood now, this was we called friends and we were a team, like Takuya always reminded me.  
  
I gained a lot in that adventure in the Digital World. Why did I carry the Spirit of Light? I didn't know why at first. Light. It did not suit me. I was not the type of person who lead others to the right track, am I? So why Light? In able to find the answer, I had to explore my real self. Maybe, it was just the Spirit of Ancient Garurumon? He was a wolf-Digimon and maybe he chose me because I was a Lonewolf. I was confused. Anyway, if I was chosen as the Warrior of Light, I must complete what I was given: to save the Digital World and turn chaos into peace.  
  
We went through a lot of hardships and pain together as a team. The more time I spent with them, I more I found myself changing. But the most precious moment of this adventure was that I met my brother, Kouichi.  
TO BE CONTIUED........  
  
Author's note: Umm, like it? Next chapter is on its way!!!! Please review!!! 


	3. With Him

Author's note: Chapter3 finally! I don't know if I can last this fic to even 5 chapters.. But anyway, enjoy it!  
  
THE VOICE OF MY HEART- WITH HIM  
  
When I first saw Kouichi in Duskmon, I did not recognise him. Not until Velgmon told me the whole truth. I was shocked and for the first time, I felt weak. I couldn't attack him but stood there rooted to the ground. What should I do? I stared wide-eyed at the dragon's opened mouth and waited for the blast. Takuya pushed me out of Velgmon's attack. He yelled at me, "Kouji, what do you think you're doing? Why don't you attack him? He's our enemy!" I couldn't reply his questions. He yanked me to the boulder and held me by the collar. "So you're just going to stand here and do nothing? If you're not fighting, I am doing it by myself!!" He let go of me. I watched him as he digivolved and faced Velgmon alone... Yes, Takuya, was right. This was another important thing Takuya taught me. Nothing would change if I just stood there. I had to do something to fix it.  
  
Then, I watched as Kouichi fell on the ground and I scanned the Spirits of Darkness of Duskmon and Velgmon. Cherubimon, our enemy, appeared and I was extremely angry at him. I decided to defeat him, but I didn't have enough power to..... I felt I was the one who was defeated. We nearly lost our hope. Just then, Kouichi walked in front of us. He confronted the powerful Cherubimon alone.. My Light purified the Spirits of Darkness and gave Kouichi the power to become a Digidestined.  
  
How would you react if your brother, whom you had not seen so long, suddenly appeared in front of your eyes? I couldn't believe it. It felt awkward at first. Was he really Kouichi? Darkness and Light. I began to feel he was the other half of me when I got to know him better. Kouichi, my real brother. He cared and loved me more than anything. We laughed and shared our thoughts with each other. He changed me a lot. He taught me not to be afraid no matter what happens. I admired him and I wished he could stay with me forever, but then.......  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Author's note: Sorry for such a short chapter... Please tell me what I can improve on!!! I really need your feedbacks=) 


	4. The Goodbye

Author's note: As you might have noticed, I put in some of my favourite parts of the episodes. Well, this chapter based on Ep.46 and Ep.48(maybe with slight changes). Enjoy!!  
  
THE VOICE OF MY HEART- THE GOODBYE  
  
I noticed something was not right. Ever since the battle with the Royal Knights, it seemed to me that Kouichi was hiding something.... I really wanted to know. He looked so depressed, but I couldn't figure out what it was. There was only I and him ascending the stairs. We were in the tower full of books. There was a silence between us. His back was facing me all the time. He started, "Kouji." But then, he hesitated. Oh, Kouichi, I really wanted to know what was in your mind all the time. I just looked at him. I whispered, "Kouichi, I'm glad that I can come to the Digital World. I met you and I made friends. I'm sure we'll still see each other again when we return to the Real World." At that sentence, Kouichi somehow stopped. He just simply replied, "Yeah, I guess so." I couldn't believe myself. I actually told my brother how I felt. It's not like me, I usually hide my feelings from other people. At that moment, I let it all out.  
  
It was peaceful until the strike back of Lucemon. Before he came, Kouichi and I were sitting alone from the others. Once again, I felt weird. He looked so depressed. What was it? I ought to know! Then Lucemon attacked. We both jumped onto our feet. Then Kouichi suddenly turned to me and said, "Kouji, please promise me to see my Mum when you return." It was too sudden. "Why?" I asked innocently. He sounded very desperate somehow. He continued, "Please, Kouji." I nodded and replied, "OK, I promise." Kouichi whispered, "Thanks." With that, he turned and ran to join the fight. Why did he ask me that? Kouichi, what's bothering you for so long? Why wouldn't he tell me? There must be something he was hiding from me and from the rest of the team.  
  
The battle was tough. Lucemon was very strong, I must admit. Lowemon was trying his best and he was the only one left. We all were injured by our enemy. Then, Bokomon accidentally revealed Kouichi's secret. All this time he appeared in the Digital World, he was only a spirit. His existence was only in spirit........it meant that the time would end soon. I was shocked. Why wouldn't Kouichi tell me earlier? I just realized that it was like a dream that we met. But suddenly, Lucemon's attack snapped me back to reality. The blast was shooting towards us.......Lowemon jumped in between..... he screamed in pain. His cry echoed in the silence. I stared at him wide-eyed. I couldn't believe what was happening. I watched him as he de-digivolved into Kouichi. His image was fading. I did not want to lose him. With the last bit of strength he had left, he said to me, "Kouji, receive my spirits." Then, he was scanned by Lucemon. Lost. I clutched onto his Spirits of Darkness tightly. Kouichi vanished right before my eyes. These were the only things he left with us, his powers. Takuya was raging. I watched him as his body was ignited with fire and charged at Lucemon. I couldn't move. Damn you Lucemon!!! How could he take Kouichi away from me? I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I cried out in grief.  
  
I felt my body was united with Takuya's as we combined all the Spirits together. I could feel Kouichi's power in me. His presence and his face, I could see him. The light faded and we introduced ourselves as the Warrior of Peace, Susanoomon.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........... 


	5. The Miracle

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! They really help me to keep on=) Well, this is the last chapter unfortunately. Enjoy it!!  
  
THE VOICE OF MY HEART- THE MIRACLE  
  
The last battle with Lucemon was real challenge. But then, Takuya had totally lost hope. He refused to fight. Takuya, you're the one who taught me not to give up. Had you forgotten? I watched him banging his head against a destroyed elevator, a piece of junk. His tears were falling. No, I couldn't let Kouichi down, I couldn't let the rest of the group down too. I had to fight to the end! The only way I could do it was working together as a team and especially with Takuya's help. I couldn't do it alone. What kind of attitude was this, Takuya? Look at you. To me, he was totally out of his mind. Depression was not enough. Fight Lucemon was the only way to complete our mission. With the powers of all the Spirits, the five of us picked ourselves up. Susanoomon was reborn.  
  
We fought and fought. Time seemed to last forever. The Real World was threatened as well. I remembered my Mum, my family and especially Kouichi. I couldn't let Lucemon to destroy our beautiful world. We all enjoyed living in it, we all had happy times and memories. Lucemon had no right to take them away. As Digidestineds, we were the ones who could stop him. We had only one goal: let the world see light again. We struggled and finally, Lucemon was defeated.  
  
There was a silence. Of course, we were very happy but this meant we had to say goodbye to Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Salamon and Lopmon. These Digimon helped us throughout our journey. Without them, I couldn't imagine where we would be. We turned our backs and stepped into the portal which led into our world.  
  
Our world, I missed it and the person I really missed was Kouichi. I sighed. Then, Lowemon appeared on my Digivice's screen. He told me that Kouichi was in the hospital. Did that mean he was still alive? I immediately rushed to the place....I found out that I was wrong. He was dead. The doctors were crowding over him. They were trying to work out what happened to him. I was stunned at the position. My lips were trembling. My brother.my only brother....dead. I pushed the doctors aside. I stared at Kouichi. Lifeless. No, please tell me he was not dead. Kouichi, you couldn't just leave me!! I touched his ice cold hand. The others were standing behind me. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Light had to exist with Darkness, Kouichi. My painful tears fell onto his forehead. I closed my eyes. Somehow, the surrounding glowed as my Digivice turned back into my black cellphone. Something must had happened..I slowly opened my eyes to see. It was a miracle. Kouichi looked at me with his half-opened blue eyes. Tears were flowing from them. I couldn't believe my eyes! Takuya gasped, standing behind me. He was overjoyed I could tell. Me, I was more than overjoyed! I immediately pulled Kouichi into my embrace. Kouichi, how I missed you! I was longing that he would come back to me. Now, he didn't let me down. He showed me true courage by giving up his life to save us. I never felt I missed somebody that much.  
  
Since the adventure, I had changed. Thanks to my real friends who showed me what is friendship. They showed me that I cannot do things on my own. I need somebody to help me. I believe in team spirit and realized how much they all meant to me. I'm not the cold self anymore. I found myself opened up and I learned to care about others. We are all here together. Nobody is alone. Even I who thought I was born to be alone, now have found I was totally wrong.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: Please tell me how is it! I'm glad that it's finally finished!!!!!!!!! Well, I'll write more stories of course=) 


End file.
